


祝余

by Lilixi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilixi/pseuds/Lilixi
Summary: 这章被锁了，所以直接发在这里。





	祝余

**Author's Note:**

> 这章被锁了，所以直接发在这里。

第七章 碎片Ⅱ

帝玺走进寝殿，将怀中的人放在了那张的铁床上。青宴因为精力流失过甚已经昏迷了过去，他无力地倚靠在帝玺的膝上，眉间仍然紧紧地皱着。  
帝玺像是怕碰坏了什么宝物似的小心翼翼用手指游走在青宴皱成一团的面容上，先从发际开始，再是眉眼，再是鼻骨，最后是那因为痛苦咬出了血迹的嘴唇。  
他的指尖停在青宴的脸颊，眼神里满溢出赞叹，低沉的嗓音也透出丝丝雀跃：“你真好看。”他俯下身轻声在青宴的耳畔说道。  
云青宴记得，他捡到阿月的那个夜晚，阿月开口说的第一句话也是这四个字。  
他半跪在床沿，仰头看着帝玺，这个本来看着凶煞的少年现在露出孩子气的笑容，眼中又有些诡计得逞的得意，半点看不出刚刚在魔宫时那目空一切的嚣张姿态。  
“到底有多好看呀？让你变成那样了都记得。”云青宴的话音有些苦涩。  
帝玺当然不会回答他，他看着睡在席上的青宴，满眼都是痴迷。  
床上的人动了动，从帝玺赤裸的眼神中苏醒了过来。  
“咳...咳...”青宴艰难地支起身子，低着头咳嗽，没有发现帝玺的眼神从浓烈转化成平淡。  
“好些了么？”帝玺扶着他坐好，问道。  
青宴疲惫地抬起眼笑着说：“有大人照拂自然好多了，当久了神仙，想不到鬼门关走一遭是这么苦的事。”  
帝玺站起身来俯视着他：“你喝了本座的血，再狠的毒也碍不了你的身体了。”  
“多谢大人。”青宴仰起脖子看着整个人笼罩着他的帝玺，感激道：“大人对我是救命之恩，青宴无以为报，若是什么时候大人要我这条命了，青宴自当奉上。”  
“本座救你，并不想要你用性命报答。”帝玺皱眉，似乎很不满青宴说的话：“只不过是你与我大哥有些缘分，捡回了一条命罢了。”  
青宴听罢也点头说道：“好，那大人若是有什么要我帮忙的地方，尽管开口。”他又突然想到什么，看着帝玺笑道：“对了，忘了告诉大人，我是医师。只要不是散魂水这种无解的，我大约都能治。”  
“那看来本座比仙君要高明一些，散魂水这种无解的本座也解了。”  
“我自然不能跟大人相比。”青宴谦虚道。  
帝玺没有应答，算是默认。  
青宴盘腿坐在床上，挥手运起周身的灵力，身体里帝玺的血已经渐渐平复了。灵力周转在经脉之中畅通无阻，饱受散魂水之苦的青宴已经多时没有感受过这样的舒坦了。  
他的眉间也舒展开来，苍白的脸上有了些血色。  
帝玺的眼睛不紧不慢地盯着青宴运功时露出的白细手腕，像是野兽盯着即将落网的猎物，神情又生又野。  
闭着眼运功的青宴自然看不见这一幕，但是旁观的另一个他却是看的清清楚楚。  
云青宴在情感经历上是一片空白，但也看出来了帝玺对青宴那种强烈的眼神是何种感情。只是他虽然没有这段记忆，却几乎可以确定这时候的自己肯定是不知道帝玺的心意的，就算是现在的他看出来了帝玺的情感，都仍旧有些不可置信。  
男人和男人之间也可以有这种感情么？云青宴暗自苦恼。  
青宴恢复的差不多了便起身准备离开，他整理好了衣襟，朝帝玺道：“我身上好的差不多了，也该走了。此事过后我与大人也算是朋友，大人若是得空可去天庭寻我，我一定备上最好的酒。”  
帝玺看着青宴笑得弯弯的眼，朋友？  
他点了头，侧身给青宴让出路来。  
看着青宴离开寝殿，帝玺还是望着门外，歪头在思考着什么。  
“朋友？”他捏紧了拳头，过了会儿又放开，落寞地叹道：“朋友就朋友吧，太漂亮的东西不要太快捏碎了。”  
“反正日子还长，他又逃不出我身边。”  
说完坐在那张硬邦邦的铁床上，低垂着金色的眼睛。如果他有耳朵和尾巴，现在一定都耷拉下来了。  
云青宴就站在床尾，看着垂头丧气的帝玺，心里泛出一股酸涩的气息来。他总带着对阿月的感情看待帝玺，虽然是不同阶段的阿月，总归还是他。而他一直视阿月是自己的亲弟弟，现在等于是看自己的亲弟弟受相思之情困扰，而偏偏这个困扰的对象是不知道什么时候的他自己。  
太乱了。  
云青宴浆糊一样的脑子里突然闪出了一个奇怪的想法，不会阿月也是喜欢自己的吧，那种缠绵悱恻的喜欢？  
他所在的地方是阿月的记忆，那说明这些都是已经过去的事情了，那么过去的阿月是喜欢这个是寒月仙君的自己的，他经历了一些变故变成了自己捡到他时候的样子，记忆没了，感情还在么？  
那些奇怪的占有欲，那些过多的肌肤接触...  
还没等他细想，身旁又暗了下来，他又处在了黑暗之中，云青宴知道，场景又要开始变换了。  
这次停在了一个豁亮开阔的场景，看着这些仙气飘飘的云窗雾阁，云青宴稍一思索就知道，这里应该就是传说中的天界了。  
帝玺就站在他身旁，手里提着一个成色上好的玉坛子，看形状是个酒坛。  
云青宴心道，原来还真的到天庭来找他了。  
帝玺熟门熟路的走到一间有些偏僻的宫殿，殿匾上题的是寒月宫三个字。  
看帝玺这熟悉的样子他应该不是第一次来了，不知道场景这一变换，距离他们第一次见面多长时间过去了。  
帝玺站在门口本来想敲门，却又不知道动了什么心思，跳上了围墙俯瞰着里面。  
云青宴没办法跟着他一起跳上去，但是他在记忆世界里不是实体，所以他直接穿过了紧闭的大门，寒月宫的院落尽入他的眼底。  
院中种着一棵不知是什么品种的树，大概是天界特有，白色的小花开了满树。树底下有一方石桌，青宴就坐在那里，微风吹拂着树枝，树上的小花簌簌地飘到他的身上，有几朵幸运，挂在他的额上。  
青宴刚想拿手拂去，有一个人却快于他将花朵摘进了手中，那人坐在青宴的对面，刚好背对着他，一身银灰色的衣服，看着背影却也有些熟悉。  
他向前走了几步想看真切这人的正面，看到时却奇怪，是完全陌生的一张脸，生到倒也算是风流倜傥。  
那人眉眼带笑，将从青宴额上摘下的花朵扔进了自己的酒杯里，笑道：“青宴不知道么？这浮珑配酒，滋味不差呢。”  
可以直呼其名，看来这男人和青宴的关系亲密的很。  
“你要就从树上拂几朵来，何苦在我头发上摘？”青宴无奈笑道。  
“自然寒月仙君额上的滋味更好。”男人撑着下巴，一只手举起酒杯一饮而尽。  
云青宴听着这句算是调戏的话语，转眼看向仍然坐在围墙上的帝玺，此时的帝玺不像是刚刚那么惬意了，他坐在围墙上喝着酒，面色虽是常态，但眼中却是随时会喷薄而出的愤怒。  
青宴仍旧没有感觉到暴风雨正在来临，他拿酒杯轻抿一口，说道：“我看你啊，一天到晚也没个正经话了。”  
“怎么不是正经话了，我那点心思寒月仙君还不知道么？”男人又斟了一杯酒。  
“你啊。”青宴无奈地笑了，虽是无奈的笑，却比风中的浮珑花更加落在人的心上。  
看的对面的男人都呆愣了，痴痴地说：“青宴，你笑起来可当真好看。”  
突然一声玉碎打破了二人的你来我往，青宴向声源望去，帝玺稳稳地落在了院中。  
他眼睛一亮，温柔地笑道：“帝玺，你怎么来了？”  
云青宴一怔，已经叫上了名字，而不是大人来大人去的了，看来两人的关系已经很熟悉了。他看向帝玺，一张少年的脸上笑意荡然无存，他紧抿着唇，似乎在克制着自己的感情，一步一步走进青宴。  
“原来这就是传闻中的帝玺大人，百闻不如一见。”男人微微颔首致意。  
可是帝玺完全无视了他，直接站到了青宴的面前，眼底翻滚的怒意几乎把人吞噬。  
他一双眼，散发着极其危险的气息，野兽终于要露出獠牙了。  
“谁允许你笑给别人看了？”帝玺压抑着暴躁，锋利的眼神几乎刺进青宴的心脉。  
青宴甚至来不及回答，他瞳孔骤然一缩，跪在了帝玺的面前。身体里属于帝玺的那一部分血液突然又沸腾了起来，那股熟悉却阔别已久的痛苦重新回到了他的身上。  
“啊...帝...”这次的痛竟然比第一次更加猛烈，烫的他无法说出一句完整的话。  
银灰色衣服的男人想要上前扶起青宴，却被帝玺一抬手打飞了好远，帝玺又不知施了什么法术，压的那人在地上动弹不得。  
“你没看见他在难受么？”男人用力地嘶吼着。  
帝玺完全无视了男人，自顾自地抱起了在痛苦中挣扎的青宴，挥袖飞走了。  
场景又回到了帝玺的寝殿，帝玺应该还在气头上，把本来就痛得浑浑噩噩的青宴一下子摔在了那张铁床上。  
“仙君，怪本座太仁慈，没有直接把你绑在本座的床上让你明确的意识自己是属于谁的。”帝玺残酷地笑道：“听好了，从今以后，你笑只能笑给本座一个人看，哭也只能在本座一个人面前哭。”  
“你是本座一个人的！”他大吼道，气得仿佛要咬碎了自己的牙齿：“我才不跟你做什么朋友！”  
帝玺也上了床，他坐着将青宴拢在自己的怀里，手掌毫无章法地在青宴的身上抚摸，而青宴的身体因为帝玺的抚摸也开始不再疼痛，开始由烫转痒，又不止是痒，他明明没有喝多少酒，却醺的头昏脑热。  
青宴感觉自己好渴，不止是喉咙，肌肤也好渴，他意识不清明，手漫无目的地在空气中乱抓，被帝玺捉住放在嘴边轻吻。  
“仙君，我能让你痛，更能让你舒服。”说完他便翻身将青宴压在身下，一只手解开青宴的衣袍，一只手压着青宴到处捣乱的双手。  
扭动中青宴扎起的头发也被自己弄散了，帝玺用力一扯他的腰带，他的整个身体便赤裸地暴露在了空气中。  
情动中的肌肤白里透粉，因为急促的喘气胸膛剧烈地一起一伏，眼睛微眯着显得眼尾那一抹红更加诱人，帝玺看的整个人气血下涌至一处，眼底充斥着疯狂。他用力吻住身下之人微微张着的嘴唇，好软。舌头撬开本来就关不严的牙关伸进去勾住温热的另一条舌，交缠不够，直到身下人要窒息才勉强让他深吸了一口气，就又攻了进去。  
帝玺的手也不老实，誓要摸遍青宴全身上下的每一寸肌肤，青宴本就因为情动难耐，被他这么一摸，更是痒上加痒，整个人被折磨的不行。  
“怎么了仙君，你看起来不太好。”帝玺亲够了终于放过青宴的嘴唇，恶劣地明知故问。  
青宴做了不知道多少年的清白神仙，哪里经历过这种淫靡之事，只能张着嘴呼吸，想动一动，手腕却被帝玺抓在手中。他眼中晃荡着掉不下来的眼泪，带着被亲过后绵软的嗓音求饶：“饶了我吧...”  
“饶了你？”帝玺埋头吸吮青宴的脖颈，轻咬了一口这里的皮肤，闷闷道：“本座永远都饶不了你！”  
帝玺的嘴唇在青宴的胸膛上游离，最终还是一口咬住了左边因为情动硬起的一点，用力吸吮。  
“嗯...唔...不要...不要咬...”青宴哭着吸气，奇怪的感觉折磨得他死去活来。  
帝玺完全不理他的话，一边舔舐着他胸前的粉嫩，一边用另一只手摸索上了他的隐秘之地，他抬头看着面前泫然若泣的美人，不怀好意地笑道：“仙君，快乐的事现在才要开始呢。”说完便一把握住了青宴已经挺立起来的脆弱之处。  
“啊...”青宴终于忍不住从嘴里发出了极为黏腻的一声呻吟。  
“叫的好听，本座喜欢。”帝玺手上的速度由慢慢的抚弄变为快速的撸动，青宴的呻吟声也一声高过一声：“唔...唔...好奇怪...别弄了...饶过我吧呜呜...”他哭声夹着叫床声，听的帝玺精血直冲上了脑子，他像一头真正的野兽一样咬住了青宴的侧颈，手腕快速动作将青宴送上了高潮。  
“我说了让你舒服。”帝玺暧昧地在青宴的耳畔喘气，而青宴在高潮后头脑一片空白，根本听不清帝玺的话。  
帝玺也不恼，抽下自己的腰带将青宴的双腕绑在床头，他跪在青宴的身上，居高临下地看着青宴哭红了的一双杏眼，眼里尽是被情欲折磨的难忍。  
帝玺虽然也很想马上办了这个连哭都哭的风流尽现的美人，但是还有一件事要确定，他轻轻摩挲着青宴的腰，问道：“青宴，你还认得我是谁么？”  
“帝玺...”青宴扭动着腰想逃离帝玺的魔爪，他那样抚摸让他好痒。  
“好，看来还可以认得人，那我再问你，现在和你行合欢之事的人是谁？”帝玺把青宴的腰压住，又问。  
青宴被情欲烧的难受，现在只想有人快点解了他的痛苦，可是帝玺还一直问这问那的让他更加难耐，他手被绑着也反抗不了帝玺，只好耐着欲望又答了一遍同样的答案：“帝...帝玺...”  
“好。”帝玺满意地笑了起来，将青宴的双腿折叠至胸前，露出股间从未有人采拮的那一瓣花，他用手指沾上了刚刚青宴射出来的浊液，先只伸进了一只手指，由于情动倒是没有很难就容纳了进去。  
“什么？”青宴明显是没有想到这个位置可以做这种事，他扭身想离开帝玺的手指，却被帝玺的另一只手压住身体，他身体前倾吻住青宴，这次却是极尽缠绵的吻，吻的青宴忘记了身后的不适，一心只在享受着帝玺不多的温柔。  
吻罢，帝玺又原态毕现，在青宴的耳边恶狠狠地说：“你最好乖一点，再不乖的话我就直接进去，痛的人可不是我。”  
虽然这么说，帝玺还是慢慢的扩张到了他觉得可以的地步，才压着青宴慢慢地进去，他怕他第一次痛，所以几乎用尽了他从出生到现在所有的温柔。  
全部进去之后，帝玺停下用牙齿咬住青宴透红的耳垂，用警告的声音说：“你记好了，现在干你的人是我，以后也都会是我，也只有我！”  
青宴听不清明帝玺的话，只能嗯嗯啊啊的表示答应。  
他的身体在体内帝玺之血的影响下已经完全不会抗拒帝玺的物什进入自己的身体，反而在他进入之后觉得更加的渴，情欲一旦勾起是很难扑灭的，更何况青宴身体里的几乎是要把他烧着的燎原之火。  
“我...我好渴...”青宴小鹿般清澈的眼睛现在满是浑浊的情欲，他用嘴够着帝玺的下巴，想让他亲亲自己。  
而帝玺也随了他的愿，吻上了他艳红的嘴唇，腰腹也开始运动起来。  
“唔 ...”青宴被吻着，没有办法发出声音，只能仰起头被动地承受着如海潮一般的快感，而帝玺上下一起动作，不放过青宴身上每一处的敏感。  
“不要...不要了...”青宴好不容易得了机会喘息，无力地说道：“我不要了...”  
“这可轮不到你决定。”帝玺握着他的腰动作，耳边低沉沙哑的话语带着情动的声音。  
“太快...太快了...你慢一些啊...”  
“你要撞死我了...我不行...”  
帝玺又吻住青宴的嘴，堵住了他那些还未出口的呻吟。  
翻来覆去不知道做了几次，做到最后青宴已经沉沉地睡昏了过去，任由着精力充沛仿佛永远也不会累的帝玺在他的身上摸来摸去，揉来揉去。  
帝玺做完最后一次，把青宴背朝他抱在了怀里，他用脸颊轻轻蹭着青宴的头发，语气温柔的自言自语：“日子太长了，我不知道什么时候你才能喜欢我，我等不了那么久了，我不喜欢别人看你，谁都不行。”他轻吻青宴的发顶，又继续说道：“现在你是我一个人的了，你只要乖乖的待在我身边就好，反正你身上有我的血也离不开我，你对着我笑，还是像刚刚那样对着我哭，我都喜欢。”说完又露出孩子气的笑容，将怀中的人搂得更紧了一些。  
帝玺抱着青宴温存了一会，然后便用锦被包着，把人从侧门抱出去了。  
而云青宴此时背对着那张床，在大殿的角落里蜷缩着，仔细看的话，身体应该还在微微发抖，嘴唇毫无血色，面色同样苍白。  
他刚刚等于是看了一场自己的活春宫，和阿月的。  
云青宴第一次真实的觉得寒月仙君这个人是自己没错，当帝玺贯穿青宴的身体的时候，他的脑子里清晰的感觉到了那种羞愤和痛苦。他就是青宴，被帝玺控制着身体的寒月仙君。  
“怎么...怎么会...”他麻木地摇着头，一遍一遍地自言自语，想把这段记忆从脑子里删掉。  
手背上有一点凉，低头一看是一滴泪珠滴了下来，云青宴轻轻用手覆上了自己的脸颊，他竟然在流泪，哭什么呢？  
他应该愤怒才对，帝玺强暴了他，借着救他一命的由头用自己的血液作为媒介控制了他，他该非常愤怒，可是...是什么这么痛呢？  
帝玺走了进来，他看着那张铁床皱着眉头，似乎在思考极为严肃的事。然后他转身走出了寝殿叫来下人耳语了几句，仔细吩咐了什么才放心又出了侧门。  
没过多久刚刚的下人抱着好几床被子走进了殿中，全程低着头将被子放在了床上便快速退了出去。  
待下人离开，帝玺抱着赤裸着身子的青宴进到了大殿，他满意的看着床上多出的几床被子点了点头，一挥手将被子全部在床上铺好，又自己先坐上去试了试软硬程度，才轻轻将青宴放在了床铺上。  
铁床已经变成了舒适的软帐，青宴的身体蜷成一团，在柔软的床铺中轻微下陷。恬静温柔的睡颜与皮肤上的青紫伤痕显出极大的对比，他两只手腕均是被帝玺紧抓出了明显的伤痕，更不用说腰背和脖颈这些地方，到处都是情色的痕迹。  
帝玺躺上床拥着青宴，似乎很不适应变软的床铺，难受地左挪右挪也找不出舒服的地方。他望着安睡的青宴，用手指将他额间落下的发别到耳后，满足地笑道：“没关系，我会习惯睡软床的，你也会习惯我的。”  
云青宴站在床边，面上泪痕未干，他复杂地看着一脸满足入睡的帝玺和被软被包裹起来的自己，握紧了宽袖中的拳头。  
喑哑的嗓音在黑暗又寂静的寝殿里发出只有他自己才能听见的声音：“阿月，爱明明有那么多种方式不是吗？”


End file.
